Simply Starlie
by MissCuddless
Summary: Stella is completely heartbroken when hearing about Charlie leaving the country. Please read what happens to Stella the day she goes to tell Charlie her feelings. Enjoy!(:


Hey guys! okay I have to explain how long I have been wanting to write this. I just couldn't get the way I wanted it. Finally after 3 years I came up with my best way to write this one shot. 3 years is a long time. and Stella and Charlie look like Hayley and Blake right now. So please enjoy this Starlie one-shot. (:

* * *

><p>Okay Stella, this it it. You're last chance. Charlie and his girl of six months are leaving the Country to live in Spain. You can't let him go. Not like this, please, not like this. You can do it. Your friends believe in you, and so do I. You can't live the rest of your life knowing how Charlie feels. He's giving you a chance!<p>

"I Know!" I exclaimed at breakfast with my family. I talk to myself a lot. I'm the only one who listens.

"Stella, are you okay?" My dad had asked. I simply nodded. I was really dreading today. I was meeting Charlie at 5 this afternoon. His flight is leaving midnight. I didn't know they did that. Then again I am idiot. I excused myself and headed back to my room to prepare for today.

I'm only an Idiot for ever thinking Charlie is the one, I mean he is. Charlie has matured a lot since graduation. I don't know how that works. We dated all through high school and for a couple months after. It still pains me. He means everything to me. I don't understand why it had to be us to split.

He said it was time to see other people. That he's had fun and wants to explore before settling down. He didn't have hook ups or anything like that for a year. i know this because even though we were broken up we spent every living second together that year. we finally got jobs and that's where he met his new girl.

She obviously didn't like me and told me to stop talking to charlie. The night she told me that, Charlie and I had the biggest fight we could ever had. He said I was stupid, worthless, wasn't good for anything or anyone. Oh yes, I know. He was wrong to say such hateful things to me.

I have only grown stronger feelings for him. I see him sometimes when he comes to the Cafe, where I work. He's usually lonely, and sad. When I go ask what he wants to drink, he declines and leaves. So you know I cant say anything. Well you understand what I mean.

I put on some skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt and my Keds on. yes thank you my wardrobe has toned down a bunch. I put my hair in a high messy bun with a braid that tied around the bun and was held on by a bobby pin. I started to put on my make up. Let's not get into how Mo got me into it. I like a simple natural look with some eyeliner and mascara. I'm all set.

It really fascinated me how much time I consumed when I'm basically talking to myself. It's 1:30 pm and I have to go meet up with the girls before I see charlie. they want to go over what i'm going to say so I don't say anything regretful.

I am at Dante's with Liv, Mo and Scott. Thought this was a girls talk. eh, he's pretty close. Poor boy.

"So where's wen?" I was rather curious because Wen is the only one who talks to charlie a lot the rest of the gang kind of lost respect for him, for how he treated me.

"He is actually watching his sister do her thing at her horse race." Aww I love his sister, she reminds me of rebel stella in cowgirl form. I nodded at the girls and decided to converse.

"Okay so. Let's go over this." The girls nodded. I cleared my throat to capture Scott's attention. it worked. "Listening pretty boy?" he apologized blah blah blah.

We went over everything I needed to say. Personally I was super nervous.

"I can't believe he's leaving me." The girls and Scott's eyes widened as if I said something wrong. Mo barely pointed behind me. I turned around.

"Who's leaving Stell?" Oh my goodness he called me stell. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I say.

"My imaginary friend." I turned back and faced the others and rolled my eyes because I couldn't be any more stupid. The only thing he was right about. Mo smacked her forehead and Olivia giggled. Scott just looked down trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry to hear." Charlie took a seat next to me and smiled. oh I was angry yet happy. this boy though.

"I thought we were going to meet later?" I asked to get rid of the awkwardness.

"We can hang out now, if you want. I don't have anywhere to be." Wait what? what happened- WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF ASK HIM!.

"What about Brooke?" He looked at me like I just said the worse thing possible. they need to not do that to me.

"We broke up." The girls got up and hugged charlie. I would glare at the girls but he genuinely looks hurt.

"Oh charlie are you okay?" Liv asked being the kindest out of all of us she likes to make sure we are all okay no matter if she hates you or not. Charlie shrugged and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. If he apologizes I just might give him the biggest hug ever.

"We broke up a month ago."

"Charlie, you don't have to." Mo said.

"I thought she was the one." My heart shattered. I wanted to cry right then and their.

"I can remember when it was me, that made you smile and laugh, me that made you happier than you have ever been, I am your one." I sighed and continued. "Nothing about me has changed. That's why I'm here wondering, What makes her so much better than me?" I was definitely crying now. Why couldn't he understand that I am his forever?

"But she wasn't, every time I would look at her all I could see your face." he completely ignored. seriously charlie. wait did he say my face?

I looked over at the other three and they smiled. I started blushing a lot. I looked at charlie and he smiled at me. could this day be any better. oh yes.

"Me?" He nodded and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"She found this in my dresser and had a fit because she knew it wasn't hers. That's why we broke up." Charlie got up from his seat and kneeled down on the floor and opened the box. "Stella, I know I have caused you so much pain but there isn't a day where I don't think about you. I was going to do this later but everyone's here and" as if on cue Wen walked in already knowing what was happening and took a seat next to Liv and smiled at her and then Charlie and I. "It's the perfect place to do so. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. you were completely right, you made me smile, laugh and made me happier. I can never grow tired of you. Stella?" I was smiling ear to ear and crying and unf.

"Yes?" I looked to the others who ALL had their phones out recording and taking pictures of this perfect moment.

"Will you marry me?" I nodded so much I could feel the headache but I didnt care. Charlie got up after putting the ring on and hugged me so tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you stella." He smiled at me.

"I love you most." and with that we kissed in front of everyone at Dante's and everyone congratulated us. Mo and Liv were so excited for us. I overheard Scott and Wen say that they needed to up their game and I laughed.

Charlie stayed in our hugging position for a bit longer be for letting go. I finally took the time to look at the engagement ring. oh man. I adore it so much.

"Do you love birds want to spend the rest of the day together and we can all celebrate another time?" Mo asked. I smirked I know how to keep her occupied as Charlie and I spend more time together.

"Mohini and Olivia" They were smiling just as much as I so it was hard to take them so serious right now. "Don't yall have a wedding to plan?" They looked to each other and got so excited and dragged their boyfriends out of Dante's. I love them.

I looked over to charlie and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of Dante's we drove away in my car because he didn't have one and we went back to my house.

We spent the day/night talking about each other and the more stuff we loved about each other. We also skipped dinner because we were too focused on each other. oh and cant forget cuddling and watching romantic movies. He loves those.

Seriously how did I go from single to engaged in the same day? Oh he's so cute when he sleeps.

"Stellaaaa" Whoops.

"Yes babe?" He always pouted when I didnt call him that. I didn't have a problem with it.

"Stop talking to yourself." He's the only one who knows. I playfully hit his arm. "Go to sleep. I love you." He pulled me closer to him and I left him a kiss on his cheek before saying 'I love you too.' and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Now was that just the most cutest thing ever?! We love happy Starlie, yes? xD Please review if you want more. also if you want me to do any other couples of this movie please send me in a message what song reminds you of that couple. It's a lot easier for me to write a story by listening to a song. I dont even know. okay. well I hope you liked. See you guys later. xoxx<p> 


End file.
